Fallen Angel
by reasonswhy77
Summary: 003 is resting from her frightfilled trip to France, and 009 comes to comfort her worst nightmares.


_AN: Ok. I thought up this story while I was zoneing out in school hahaha. I do that a lot..._

Dr. Gilmore walked slowly onto the deck of the Dolphin. He looked around at the team of Cyborgs. They all looked at him expectantly.

"How is she?" 004 asked.

"Just fine, she's resting."

"She isn't hurt?" The Dr. shook his head.

"No. I don't think it was meant as an attack, but a warning. Black Ghost is telling us that he is still out there, watching. 004 glanced at 009. He was wringing his hands in his lap, obviously agitated. When Dr. Gilmore said nothing more, 009 stood up.

"I'm going to go check on her." The all watched him leave; knowing that is what Dr. Gilmore had just finished doing.

009 strode purposefully towards 003's room. He wanted to make sure _himself_ that she was ok. A small stream of light poured into the dim room as he opened the door. 003 stirred a little as he closed it. One moment of watching her told him that the light was not the only reason why she moved. She tossed and turned in fitful sleep, as violent dreams plagued her mind. A single tear fell from her eye, and 009 quickly pulled up a chair next to her bed. He reached over and smoothed her silky gold hair.

"003 it's ok." He knew he must have sounded weird, to someone listening, talking to a sleeping person, but he didn't care. 003 curled up in a ball and clutched her shoulders, shaking. 009, wasn't sure if her quivering was caused from a dream or from the lack of warmth around her. She had kicked her blankets off in her sleep. 009 pulled them back across her and she stretched slowly out of her fetal position. 009 continued to watch as she rolled onto her stomach. He could see the tension in her body, and before, the pained expression on her face. He began to rub her back with his hand. She relaxed immediately, but still made a whimpering sound every now and then. He wondered what the dream could be that caused her unconscious emotions so much pain.

"009!" she whispered urgently. He gave a start.

"003 are you awake!?" There was no response. He sighed and continued to gently stroke her back. She moved again, this time on her side facing him. He rested his hand on the mattress, and just looked at her. 003 looked like a fallen angel, who yearns to fly again. She inhaled sharply and reached out to grasp something. 009 took her hand in both of his. Her grip was tight. He rubbed her fingers with his thumb in a small attempt to sooth her. He eyes squinted and another tear fell. The grip on his hand became tighter. 009 didn't know she possessed that much strength. With a small gasp she jerked awake. When she saw 009 she sat up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" she choked.

"For what?"

"I...I shot at you!" 009 smiled, pleased that she still cared, and that she was hugging him.

"Shhhhh, it's alright 003. I'm perfectly fine." 003 eased her hold on him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I dreamed of everything." It was obvious her sleep had done nothing than make her more exhausted than she was before. "Everything from the time you joined us, to what happened tonight." They sat in silence locked in a warm embrace. She exhaled slowly and pulled away.

"It'll be alright 003. It's just a dream. Those things are in the past. The only think you need to worry about is getting some _real _rest." _'And we'll worry about the future.'_ He thought. 003 settled back on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her self. He held her hand until she fell asleep again—this time a serene expression on her tired, pretty face. 009 reluctantly released her delicate fingers and rose from his seat. He opened the door, and the stream of light reappeared.

"Sweet dreams my angel. Tomorrow you'll fly again." he murmured, and the room was once again dark.

_That's it! I just had to submit this before I forgot about it. Ok, about Past to Present Chapter 6: I'm having terrible writers block and it is driving me insane. If you have any suggestions feel free to mention them to me. My email in my bio. Thanks! _


End file.
